Our Future
by 1million-words-unsaid
Summary: From Hermiones POV. Chapter one is the night before the battle and a promise Harry makes to hermione. In chapter two Harry fufills his promise by proposing. Cute and fluffy. HHr Please review
1. Our Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Harry Potter the poem belongs to sheelagh Lennon**

**Title: Our Future**

**Author: Pheonixcry22**

**Summary: The night before the final battle Harry takes Hermione to a place where he makes the promise of forever. Told from Hermione's POV H/Hr**

**Our Future**

I was surprised when I found a box lying on my bed with a single white rose on top of it, which is my favorite flower. I opened the box to find a beautiful deep rose colored dress with a black lace trim and was very vintage looking. As I pulled the dress out a note came along with it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_  
A special world for you and me  
A special bond one cannot see  
It wraps us up in its cocoon  
And holds us fiercely in its womb. _

Its fingers spread like fine spun gold  
Gently nestling us to the fold  
Like silken thread it holds us fast  
Bonds like this are meant to last.

And though at times a thread may break  
A new one forms in its wake  
To bind us closer and keep us strong  
In a special world, where we belong.

_Meet me tonight outside the common room at 7 and wear the dress_

_Love Always,_

_Harry_

I love it when he surprises me, but the always scared me in a way. We knew for certain that Voldemort was planning his final attack for the next day and I knew about the prophecy. Harry and I had been dating for almost a year and every day I am scared I will lose him. I was afraid that one day I would wake up and he wouldn't be there. I feared his failure. I quickly looked at my watch and realized it was 5:45 so I set to work on getting ready.

Exactly one hour later I was ready to go. I had put on very little make up, and my hair was up in an elegant bun with a few curls framing my face and on my neck. The dress Harry had purchased was one I had been admiring a few week before in a muggle dress store at the far end of Hogsmeade and it fir perfectly. Lavender had somehow known that I needed a pair of shoes and had arrived upstairs with a fabulous pair of strap up heels. At five minutes to 7:00 I grabbed the black lace shawl that came with the dress and headed downstairs. Harry and I had been made Head Boy and girl so we shared a common room, which meant there was no hoard of questions as I walked down the stairs all dressed up. As I exited the portrait hole I was met by Ron and Ginny who were also very dressed up. Before I could even open my mouth Ron held up a hand.

"No questions, we have been instructed not to say a word."

Then Ginny stepped up and handed me a bouquet of flowers.

"They're from Harry and truthfully other than getting you to the room of requirement door we have no idea what Harry has planned."

Ron then offered his arm, which I took, and the two of us headed in the direction of the room of requirement. We came to the final turn before the staircase and Ron brought us to a halt.

"I have been instructed to leave you here. You are to count to ten aloud and then take the staircase up to the door. Knock three times and wait. I'm sorry but I don't know any more than that. Good luck." With a kiss on the cheek Ron winked at me a left.

I went on to count to ten aloud. I took a deep breath and turned the corner. Millions of rose petals lined the side of the stairs and in the middle was a lush red carpet. I slowly walked up the stairs and came to the doorway to the Room of Requirement. I raised my hand and slowly knocked three times on the door before taking a step back. A few minutes later the door creaked open and my breath caught in my throat.

Harry had transformed the room into the top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris. The stars in the night sky shone brilliantly and the lights of the city were amazing. I noticed there was a slight snow falling all around except the middle of the room where there was a little table lit by candles and covered with a red silk cloth. Behind the table stood Harry who was wearing a black tuxedo and an emerald green vest. His hair was unruly and his glasses has been replaced by contacts. The suit jacket was left undone and all in all Harry looked very sexy.

Slowly Harry walked around the table and over the door where I was still standing in absolute shock.

"Hey beautiful" he whispered while holding out a hand to me.

"Harry! Oh my god I mean.."

"Shh," he whispered and placed a quick kiss on my lips. He then took my hand while and led me over to the table.

Harry pulled out a chair and poured we a glass of wine. As he pushed in my chair he placed a kiss on top of my head and went to his seat across from me.

He muttered a few words under his breath and a delicious meal appeared in front of us.

There was a very tender looking piece of grilled chicken with a side of grilled carrots and green beans and a garlic mashed potato.

"Harry how did you know what my favorite meal was?"

"Hermione I've known you for what 7 years now I think I should at least know your favorite dinner, favorite flower, favorite wine the list goes on you know" He said while grinning sheepishly at me.

Over dinner me talked about little things I think I must have said thank you over a million times. When we were finished Harry muttered a few more spells and everything disappeared. Harry leaned across the table and offered me his hand.

"I also know your favorite song to dance to," Harry said while leading me further into the room. Harry clapped his hands and the music slowly began to fill the air

_Some say love, it is a river  
that drowns the tender reed.  
Some say love, it is a razor  
that leaves your soul to bleed_

Harry placed his hands around my waist and I placed mine around his neck. We swayed softly to the music both lost in each other.

_Some say love, it is a hunger,  
an endless aching need.  
I say love, it is a flower,  
and you it's only seed._

As we danced Harry leaned down and whispered " 'your beautiful'" in my ear. I blushed and buried my head in his shouldered while muttering thank you. Even though we had been going out for a year I still could not get over the fact that Harry thought I was beautiful.

Harry began to sing along with the song

_It's the heart afraid of breaking  
that never learns to dance.  
It's the dream afraid of waking  
that never takes the chance.  
It's the one who won't be taken,  
who cannot seem to give,  
and the soul afraid of dyin'  
that never learns to live_

Harry's hand was running through my hair and he kissed me gently on the lips. I ran my hands through his wild hair as well and pulled him even closer

_When the night has been too lonely  
and the road has been to long,  
and you think that love is only  
for the lucky and the strong_

As we parted from the kiss Harry leaned his forehead up against mine. I was lost in his green eyes and I loved it. Then Harry whispered, "I love you".

_just remember in the winter  
far beneath the winter snows  
lies the seed that with the sun's love  
in the spring becomes the rose._

There were tears running down my face. We had never said I love you before. Harry had claimed at first he didn't know what love was. He explained that he thought the words 'I love you were' precious and he had vowed to only tell one girl that he loved her. I smiled and whispered, "I love you" back to him.

The song finished and Harry brought our dance to a close with a very passionate kiss.

"I'm going to beat him tomorrow." Harry said as we parted.

I knew the time for this talk was going to come and now that it had I was crying for a while new reason.

"Harry you don't know that. Don't say that. Cause I don't think I would be able to live if you didn't come back." I cried

"Hermione I do know that I'm going to win."

"NO YOU DON'T" I shouted and tore out of his grip. I walked over to the corner and sat on the sofa crying. "Harry, you can't know your going to win. you just can't. and you...you saying that you make me want to believe it and if i do and it doesn't happen. Harry I can't live without you."

Harry came over slowly and laid a hand on my shoulder. "I brought you here to show you something," he said and the room suddenly began to change.

Before I knew it we were outside a beautiful two-story home with a wrap around porch and a huge yard. In the back I could make out a quidditch pitch.

"Harry where are we?"

Harry turned to me. "This is what I imagine our future to look like. We're in Godric's Hollow. Listen Hermione I know you may have a hard time understanding this, but you are the only good thing that has ever happened to me."

I opened my mouth to say something but he stopped me.

"All my life I never could remember what love was. And then I came to Hogwarts and little by little I began to notice what it was. When I found out about the prophecy I vowed to never love anyone until I knew I would live. But over the summer there was something inside me that kept growing and growing. In sixth year I realized this thing was a feeling for you. Something I had never known before. Up until now I was afraid to call it love afraid to admit that I could not live without you. Then tomorrow kept getting closer and closer. I worried more and more. Not about me, but what would happen to you."

Harry took a breath and wiped tears the were coming down his face

"I didn't want to tell you I'd be back because at the time I didn't know if I would be. When you came down the other night while I was in the common room something inside me clicked. I knew that feeling it was love and I knew the only girl I could ever love was you. That night when I went to bed something inside me changed. I don't know how to explain it Hermione, but I know I'm going to beat him."

" I know I'm going to beat him because I have you to live for. I have this future right here I have this love to live for. I have the thought of you and me growing old on that porch. I have the thought of kids running around. I know that it's there that it's real. I have the power of love that Voldemort knows not. I love you and I will always love you."

I had been crying throughout the entire speech. And when he finished all I could do was kiss him. We made love that night in the Room of Requirement and the next morning Harry, myself, Ron, Ginny, the Order, and countless others battled Lord Voldemort.

We won. And Harry and I began our future together.

THE END

Authors Note: Okay like I mentioned the poem belonged to Sheelagh Lennon and the song was "The Rose" by Bette Midler. This story kind of wrote itself but I wasn't so sure about the ending. Tell Me if you want another chapter. Please review since this is only my second fanfic and I'll be sure to read one of your stories and review. THANX. REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Forever

Title: Our Future

Chapter: Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or involving Harry Potter all rights are reserved by J.K. Rowling and associates. The song is "The way you look tonight" by Rod Stewart.

"Harry I'm home" I yelled as I pulled the door close in our flat. As I stepped over our dog Quince, I made my way to the kitchen to sort through the muggle mail. Sighing as I sorted through the bills, I noticed the unusual silence in the flat.

"Harry, honey, are you home?" I questioned while walking towards the bedroom. As I turned into the room there was a single rose floating mid air with a note attached. Staring in awe at the flower, I pulled open the note.

I tried to say I love you a thousand different ways

And only thought of three

I tried to think of sweet nothings

And realized that just wasn't me

I wanted to hold you and never let go

But when the world calls my name off I go

But I wanted to tell you you're perfect in each and every way

So I found you this rose today…

The rose is more than what meets the eye

So get ready for the ride of your life.

Love, Harry

'More than what meets the eye' after putting the note on my dresser I gently reached out to touch the rose. I didn't even have enough time to mutter the string of absurdities flying through my head before I was swept away by the all to familiar tug on my naval.

* * *

MEANWHILE AT THE GRANGER'S

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were in the middle of tea on the veranda when the doorbell rang. Mrs. Granger quickly crossed through the house to answer the door only to come face to face with Harry Potter, her daughter's boyfriend.

"Hello Mrs. Granger," Harry said politely while pulling her into a hug.

"Harry dear what a pleasure to see you is anything wrong? Where's Hermione?"

"Actually Mrs. Granger I was wondering if I could discuss something about Hermione with you and Mr. Granger"

"Why dear is something wrong?" Mrs. Granger asked with a puzzled face.

"Oh no I assure you she's in good hands."

"Okay umm John can you come in for a moment Harry is here. Come right this way Harry," as she led both of them into the living room John Granger appeared with his cup of tea and put out his hand to Harry.

"Good to see you son how are things?" he asked while showing off his perfect smile.

"I'm fine sir thank you for asking."

"You look nervous is everything alright?"

"Yes umm could both of you have a seat I have something to ask you both." Both Grangers looked at each other and sat of the sofa across from Harry.

Harry was pacing back and forth across the front window when suddenly he stopped, sat down, and took a big breath. "Okay here it goes. I love you daughter more than anything in the world. Without her, I assure you I would not be here right now. Without Hermione, I would have been dead in my first year, but there was always her to catch me when I fell. I would go to the end of the world and back for you daughter and some people would tell you I already have. I want my goal in life to be to make her happy. I want to grow old with her on a little house on a hill with children and grandchildren running around. I know you probably think we're to young, but Mr. And Mrs. Granger what I came her to ask is may I have permission to ask for your daughters hand in marriage?"

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were floored. Mr. Granger spoke first, "When do you plan to ask her?"

Harry looked hopeful, "With you permission tonight."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at each other and nodded. "I never could have picked a better man myself. You have our permission," said Mr. Granger.

Harry beamed brightly and began to ramble his thanks before leaving to finish setting up.

* * *

MADAM MALKIN'S

I was fuming as I landed uncertainly on my feet. How dare he pull something like this. Before I had time to finish my top ten ways to kill Harry list I was plowed down by a head of red hair.

"Oof Ginny what are you doing here. Wait better question where is here?"

Ginny peeled herself up off the ground and extended her hand. "Here is Madam Malkin's and why is because you need help getting ready for tonight," she said while walking back towards the front of the store.

"Why would I need a new dress for tonight me and Harry are just going to the pub for dinner?" Now I was getting confused.

"Oh right that rubbish yeah umm total lie, but none the less you are still having dinner together, which is why you need to be fitted for the dress I picked out for you." Ginny called up the seamstress who was carrying a garment bag. "Wanna see it?"

My curiosity got the better of me and I nodded. The seamstress pulled down the zipper and my breath caught in my throat. It was a simple sky blue dress with a beaded bodice, the bottom flared out just a little bit and IT WAS SLEEVELESS. "Ginny it's beautiful," I gasped.

Ginny squeaked, "I know I thought it would be breathe taking on you and Draco and Harry both agreed. Now go try it on."

An hour later after some minor adjustments I was done being fitted for the dress.

"Ginny this dress is amazing thank you," I gushed still admiring my gown.

"Hey all I did was pick it out now come on before we're late for your hair appointment."

My head snapped up "My WHAT"

"Calm down miss-nobody-touches-my-hair Lavender is doing your hair and all she is doing is putting it up so get your knickers out of a twist and come on she's just around the corner."

I dutifully followed Ginny around the corner to Lavender's hair salon. I was met by squeals and kisses on the cheek. I settled down in a chair as Ginny ran off to pick up a handbag and shoes to match my outfit. As Lav picked and prodded at my hair, I kept trying to figure out what Harry was up to. It wasn't our anniversary, I wasn't pregnant, he didn't get a promotion, I didn't get a promotion, and he definitely wasn't going to propose unfortunately, so I was at a complete loss.

"All done and if I say so myself AMAZING," yelled Lavender as she spun my around in the seat.

I had been so lost in thought I hadn't even noticed her working. My hair had been straightened and two little twist ran their way back into a ponytail. She had applied mascara, blush, and lipstick thankfully keeping everything natural. "It's beautiful seriously thanks Lav."

"Hey no problem Ginny's upstairs with the final touches."

I rose from the seat and walked up the narrow stairs to the flat above the salon. Inside Ginny sat holding up a pair of heels and a silver handbag. "Hurry up and put these on." she demanded so I did and before I knew it I was being whisked away by the tug at my naval.

* * *

GROUNDS OF HOGWARTS

"Harry hold still for one bloody second" urged Ron while trying to tie Harry's tie.

"No forget it mate I'm not wearing the tie I can hardly breathe as it is.

"Now is everything ready you've got the boat secured, the foods ready, and the music is ready right?" asked an anxious Harry.

"Harry, everything is perfect we've checked everything three times now I know your nervous but for Merlin's sake take your place at the dock, forget your worries, and wait for me to come back with Hermione who should be landing roughly on her feet right about…

* * *

HOGSMEADE STATION

"Now he is going to get it, I swear the moment I find Harry he's dead, dead man walking, yep that's him." I was mad out of my mind and still had no idea what was going on.

"Umm Hermione turn around and please don't hurt me." pleaded a voice from behind me.

"Ron, your in on this too. Dammit this is Déjà vu where's Harry?"

"He's waiting on the other side of the dock now come on the boat is set to leave in three minutes."

I dutifully followed Ron onto an enlarged version of the boat we first took to Hogwarts. As we crossed the lake, I was focused solely on Harry and envisioning acting out the top ten ways to Kill Harry list, I had started earlier. The boat came to a clean stop and Ron handed me up onto the dock before turning around and heading back towards the station.

"Harry James Potter what in Merlin's name did you think you were doing port keying me around from place to place and having a dress ready for me and having my hair done, and oh my…"

I had just gotten my first look at Harry and the scene behind him and let me say it was astonishing. Harry was wearing simple black trousers with a shirt the same color as my dress and a black coat. Behind him, our willow tree was decorated in fairies that lit up all the branches. A table had been set up with candles and a dance floor was set up not to far away.

Harry began to laugh "Hello to you too dear," he chuckled while kissing me gently on the lips, "are you done gaping yet, or should I call up Dobby to wipe up the drool later."

I hit him gently on the shoulder "If you must know yes I am done gaping, now can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Aww honey I'm not going to ruin the surprise now come on before dinner gets cold."

"So we are eating you know the way my evening was going I thought maybe we were forgoing food as well."

Harry stopped and took my face between his two hands "Please don't be mad I promise this evening will make up for everything and if it doesn't than you can… you can turn me into a toad for a day. Deal?"

I couldn't help but laugh "Deal."

Harry pressed another kiss to my lips and grinned "Come on I'm starving."

As soon as we sat down at the table, champagne filled our glasses and a salad appeared on our plates. Harry still wasn't giving me any hints to as what was going on so I decided to relax and enjoy my meal. I was finishing up my salad when I was shocked by a loud pop behind me. Dobby and Winky had just appeared with the main course.

"Harry," I scowled how dared he use house elves.

"Come on Hermione do you really think that I'm not paying them, although they were reluctant to take the money, I know you heck give me some backing up here."

I smiled sheepishly "sorry," The main course looked delicious we were having steak with garlic mashed potatoes, and boiled vegetables. "Harry what is this all about?"

Harry got that twinkle in his eye "Patience my dear for time is precious but the truth is more precious than time."

I was gaping "Since when did you learn to quote Benjamin Disraeli?"

"The hearts has reasons that reasons does not know of. Plus I think I had one too many fortune cookies today."

I laughed for there was the Harry I knew thinking with his stomach. We finished our meal and talked quietly until Dobby and Winky came to clear the table and music began to float through the air.

"Harry this is reminding me of the last night before the end of the war. Your not going anywhere are you?" I asked with fear in my voice.

Harry took me in his arms and kissed me "I am going nowhere."

We stood there in an embrace for a few moments before Harry led me out to the dance floor.

"You look beautiful tonight," Harry whispered in my ear as we began to dance.

Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight.

You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.

Harry began to talk "we met on the train in out first year and I couldn't help but be drawn to the insufferable know it all. When I thought the troll was going to get you, I think my heart stopped. I think somewhere inside knew that it was always you.

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart.

" In second year you stood by me when everyone thought I was the heir to Slytherin even though there was no way to tell that I wasn't. You scared the hell out of me when you got Petrified and all I could think about was not being able to get you back. I felt broken.

Yes you're lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight.

"Third year I will never be able to express how sorry I am for ignoring you because you had the thought to do what was best. I will also never be able to express my thanks for helping me save Sirius you were brilliant.

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart.

"Fourth year my gosh I don't recall ever being as jealous that victor had gotten to you first, and that stupid crush on Cho. You were there all the time just under my nose and I was blinded by false beauty. You hung by me even when Ron and everyone else I knew deserted me.

Yes you're lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you

"Fifth year I was horrible, but you never left me, and through all the nasty things I did and said you stayed with me you helped me." Harry sounded on the verge of tears. "I...I've never been as scared as I was when I saw you go down in the Department of Mysteries…I..I thought I had lost you.

Just the way you look tonight.  
Just the way you look tonight.  
Darling  
Just the way you look tonight

"Sixth year when you and Ron got together something inside me broke. That's probably the best thing that ever happened because it made me realize how much you meant to me, and when he broke your heart I felt like the luckiest man alive to be able to put it all back together.

"Seventh year we did it. We beat him, and I made you a promise up there in the room of requirements. I promised that we had a future together. I plan to keep that promise."

Harry stopped dancing and looked at me and I knew what was coming.

Harry dropped down to one knee and took both my hands. "You, Hermione Granger, are the most beautiful woman alive inside and out. Without you, I would not be here because when everyone else left we or gave up you were there. You are the one person in my life who has shown unconditional love and I love you for it. I cannot imagine a life without. I'm not even sure there is life beyond you for you are my world. I know we're young but my love for you has no age no boundary it's as big as the night sky above us. Hermione Jane Granger will you make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife."

Tears were streaming down my face and I felt joy beyond no other when Harry pulled out the box and opened it up to show my the ring. The band was silver and there were three diamonds. One was sapphire, my birthstone, one was ruby, Harry's birthstone, and in the center was a purple one.

All I could do was nod my head yes I could not find the words to speak. Harry's face lit up with a huge smile as he stood up and spun me around. As he placed me down, he gave one of the most passionate kisses we had ever shared.

We both whispered, "I love you" as Harry slid the ring onto my finger and I couldn't help but smile because inside the purple stone was the "Forever".


End file.
